Crappy Farts Go Home Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 July 2014
11:59 darude,sandstorm:) 12:00 IMACTUALLYPROUDOFMYWORKJUSTITHINK,YOURSISSTILLINFINITELYBETTERSIGGY<3;) 12:00 SIGGY 12:00 shut,upzyyoursisbetterkay?kay^3^idon'tevenknowhowtomakegaemssenpaii~ 12:01 upsilon = chef pee pee 12:01 emoji 12:01 11:59 darude,sandstorm:) 12:01 @Kniro You have a response "I didn't know how to strikethrough in comments, so all the correct words were put in Bold format." 12:01 kestrel = bowser jr. 12:01 CHEF UPPY 12:01 KESTRAAAAAL JR. 12:01 WELL THEN 12:01 TREVOR 12:01 I need to respond with another meme thign 12:01 *thing 12:01 UPPYYY AND FRIENDS SHOW, DO DO DO DO 12:01 THIGN 12:01 THIGN 12:01 MIVE 12:02 FIHGT 12:02 SPTTNG RHYMES SO FAST I MISSED THE I 12:02 who says that 12:02 Siggy 12:02 when 12:02 One livestream 12:02 when 12:02 in a chat once or something 12:02 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:02 WH- 12:02 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:02 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:02 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:02 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:02 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:02 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:02 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:02 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:02 OH MY GOD 12:02 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop oohain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:02 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:02 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:02 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:02 Oh my.. 12:02 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:03 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:03 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:03 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:03 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:03 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:03 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:03 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:03 *********************** 12:03 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:03 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:03 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:03 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:03 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:03 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:03 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:03 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:03 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:03 teen beach movie roleplay 12:03 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:03 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:03 snort 12:03 CAN WE REALLY HAVE A TEEN BEACH ROLEPLAY 12:03 YE 12:03 LéL 12:03 it's already a page 12:03 k 12:03 SIGGY CAN BE CHEECHEE OR LELA 12:03 I gave it to you, remember 12:03 Why didn't he just delete the wrong stuff? @Bismark 12:03 I THINK LEA YEAH 12:03 there are too many furries on SFCW 12:03 LIKE WHAT 12:04 what is that even supposed to mean 12:04 I DON'T EVEN 12:04 ISN'T SONIC FURRY ANYWAY 12:04 YEAH, TECHNICALLY 12:04 SO 12:04 WAT 12:04 BUT OVER-ANTHROMORPHIZED CHARACTERS 12:04 HAVE SURFACED? 12:04 so are they talking about me or something 12:04 idk? 12:04 mbb 12:04 what "furries", isn't that what sonic is 12:05 yeah 12:05 Ikr and people that haven't edited any characters are complaining about @Triple Yes 12:05 basically 12:05 snorty 12:05 i keep forgetting what i was gonna do 12:05 MAN OF STEL 12:05 DIRECTED BY ZACK SNORTER 12:05 STARRING HENRY CAVL 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop oohain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ok now i remember, i was gonna make the community corner as good as the SFCW 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:06 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop oohOH 12:07 YOU MEAN "COMMUNITY MESSAGES" 12:07 "you mam your retard cherio" 12:07 12:07 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:07 ain't no love of my maaaaaan shoo-wop, shoo-wop ooh 12:07 is Lunea actually good or is she snorty like Dawn and Alice 12:07 shoo-wop, shoo-wop oh? oh. 12:07 Lunea's good 12:07 She coo' 12:07 okay 12:07 In the meantime I'm just gonna steal some code 12:08 ; 12:08 because snort 12:08 0 12:08 PEOPLE WILL THINK THAT CRAPPY FARTS IS JUST FORUM 12:08 ;) 12:08 no it isn't 12:08 CFGH FORUM 12:08 OH MY GOD A FLY FLEW RIGHT BY MY EAR 12:08 AND I JUMPED 12:08 That one website I was supposed to make was threeninefifteen.com 12:08 I HATE THAT 12:08 oh 12:08 okay 12:08 BUT IT NEVER HAPPENED 12:08 OH YEAH 12:09 dog puke 12:09 It was supposed to have a forum 12:09 That awkward moment when you'd rather fight the giant four-horned ox-ram than the fairies 12:09 And personal websites 12:09 TASTY KIDS AND UNDIS POO 12:09 I'm just worried that what would happen if the "mean" members of chat starts attacking the decent characters of the wiki ._. "Must complete moving of characters" 12:09 .. 12:09 ;( 12:10 are you going to delete your characters off SFCW? 12:10 yes 12:10 me 12:10 I am 12:10 Yeah... 12:10 Naw 12:10 I still go there 12:10 no, not me 12:28 Ok....I just found out that half the wiki users on chat have violated to "Terms of Use" on Wikia 12:28 "Abuse, harass, threaten or intimidate other Wikia users;" 12:28 Do people even read these !! cya Sigma :) 12:28 SONIC BOOM KNUCKLES DOES CURLS FOR THE GIRLS 12:28 I don't think they do to be honest.. 12:29 the SFCW chat is just SNORT 12:29 BANNED FOR 3915 YEARS 12:29 lol 12:29 LOL 12:29 I would love to see that lol 12:29 ok 12:29 Kniro, give the link to the person you banned for 3915 years 12:30 http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User:Aidanthehedgehogisawesome 12:30 "No data received" 12:30 and Sigma banned some other person 12:30 who was that 12:30 I don't remember the name but the person who reposted Master Don 12:31 Remember that "Uppy butt" and that "How Epsilon was conceived" pics KFG made? 12:31 Might have been violating.. 12:31 what 12:31 yeah...lol 12:31 where 12:31 ye 12:31 u joke or reel 12:31 One time she posted it on the Joke Chara Wiki 12:31 Here the TOU 12:31 Sigma deleted the snorty conceiving thing 12:31 http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use 12:55 yay siggy 12:55 hi hiya 12:55 i have BURGER-CHAN 12:55 Sorry, my internet decided to sno-o-or-or-t earlier 12:55 it's kk ^0^ 12:56 AND BECAUSE IT'S SNORTING AND IT KEEPS CRASHING THE CHAT LOGGER SCRIPT DECIDES TO DELETE MOST OF THE CHAT LOG 12:56 AND THEN THIS 12:56 "No data received" 12:56 "No data received" 12:56 "No data received" 12:56 "No data received" 12:56 "No data received" 12:56 "No data received" 12:56 "No data received" 12:56 "No data received" 12:56 "No data received" 12:56 "No data received" 12:56 "No data received" 12:56 "No data received" 12:56 "No data received" 12:56 "No data received" 12:56 "No data received" 12:56 "No data received" 12:56 Oh BTW there's a new Adventure Quest MMO @Sigma 12:56 Oh really?! 12:56 Yup 12:56 holy shoop i gotta play it then 12:57 Adventure Quest Worlds 12:57 I have an account but don't play it much 12:57 OOOOOOOOOOOOOH FRICK YES as soon as I finish your request and haiden's at I AM SO PLAYING THAT OH 12:57 ye 12:57 COOLIO 12:58 WE CAN GO ON QUESTS TOGETHER 12:58